


Witch battle Songbird

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [144]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The magi fight the witch Songbird
Series: Owari Magica [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Witch battle Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Luna  
> Beetle: 722 words | 710 points  
> Snubby: 792 words | 745 points  
> Liz: 974 words | 935 points  
> Star: 828 words | 815 points  
> Rose: 920 words | 910 points  
> Bunny: 679 words | 640 points 
> 
> EXP: 8  
> PUR: N/A  
> Item: Quick blade

Order: Blythe, Aeron, Chance, Hollie, Chara, Ophelia, Misaki 🐑 , Thea, Songbird (witch)

Blythe wondered along playing on her switch well holding her soul gem between her fingers so she could follow the witch trail. After that run in with that blue magi she had been avoiding Eb and Flow. What else could she do? They lead her to that conversation. She noticed the gem glow brightly and looked up to see the entrance but no magi. Was she the first one? Well that was new. Pausing her game she pulled out her phone and texted the group chat with the location of the witch.

  
  


Aeron wandered up from the opposite direction, smiling at Blythe a little as they approach. They almost never go witch hunting, they just end up in the right spots for the battles. Perhaps they should actually try some time.

"Hey!"

  
  


Oh boy. Another one, huh? Chance grimaced down at her phone before tucking it away in her pocket and jogging off to the location. Hopefully this one would be fast. After the last familiar fight she knew it was too good to be true that there wouldn't be another witch lurking around.

  
  


Hollie noted her phone pinging with a message for a witch hunt, and it was close by! A few corners and a long street and the tall blue magi and the magenta video game magi standing there, she waved frantically at them.

  
  


Chara ran over seeing a group of magi forming one of them being her buddy Blythe which made her smile and Aeron then Chance and one girl she hadn’t properly met yet, “hey guys” she came over

  
  


Ophelia approached the rest of the magi that where already around the entrance to the witch labyrinth. She walked toward Aeron, and stood besides them, still a little tired from just waking up a few hours ago.

  
  


Blythe smiled at her friends. "Hey guys." She said before looking back down on at her switch just trying to finish the level before closing it.

  
  


Aeron nodded, and offered Ophelia a hand.

"So, this is it? Blythe, Chance, Chara, Ophelia, and.... other blue magi? I'm sorry, have we actually introduced ourselves before?" They offer her a hand.

"Aeron Geraldson. I'm nonbinary, They/Them preferred."

  
  


"Hi, everyone!" Chance panted with a smile, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. With how much running she did around the city you think she'd be in better shape. Maybe she just needed more training. She didn't want to be winded in the middle of a fight after all.

  
  


"Oh"! Hollie jumps at...Aeron was it? At the sudden introduction.

"I'm Hollie Point. Uh, Girl, she/her I guess" She takes Aeron's hand, fixing her hair with the other before waving at Chance.

  
  


Chara walked over smiling “nice to meet you properly Hollie, I’m Chara one of the resident fighters of the group.” She said with a smile she was trying to be better about greeting and meeting more people

  
  


So there was about five about people for this battle? Ophelia looked around to see if she could spot anyone else.

  
  


Thea stretched as she came up on the scene. A bunch of magi and the entry to a labyrinth. Thea got off her skateboard, smiling at her everyone.

  
  


Blythe rocked on her feet a bit before saving and putting her switch away. "Hi! I'm Blythe." She said not looking up from the small bag she had for her switch.

  
  


"Thea! Well, we're swimming in medics today, then." They grin at her.

"Nice to know we won't need to worry there!"

  
  


"Oh, hello" Hollie turns and waves at the others, now sort-of introducing themselves. Was she really in Seaford this long without asking other people their names? Was she really in Seaford this long without telling anyone her name?! Hollie smiled shyly at everyone, why was she more comfortable fighting witches than talking to people?

"So uh, any info on the witch"? She asks

  
  


Chara shook her head “not yet usually we tend to jump in to find out what’s going on... “ she noted “speaking of that I think we better get ready to change into uniform right!” She said before revealing her new design not that anyone but maybe Aeron and Ophelia might notice the difference plus this was also her first time fighting with Blythe as well. She felt ready for it

  
  


Thea whistled at the new outfit. "Wait, magi outfits can change?" She asked, taking a few steps to wrap an arm around Aeron and steal a hug. She'd missed them.

  
  


Blythe smiled wide at Chara's new look. "You look great Chara!" She said hugging her friend then transformed herself.

  
  


Aeron grinned.

"You've seen mine change, Thea. And Chara! I love your new hat, the jacket looka fantastic!" They transform as well, fixing their tiara in their hair.

  
  


"Oh, wow! I didn't know they could change." Chance gasped, looking over Chara excitedly. Maybe hers would change one day. Not that she'd want it to. She was pretty happy with what she had not. Speaking of which... She quickly transformed herself with a flash of light, resting her hand above her soulgem on her other.

  
  


Hollie once everyone else was talking, she fixed her ponytail and gave Chara a once over, she did indeed look cool and wondered what her old outfit looked like. "Shall we"? She gestured to the doorway.

  
  


Chara smiled hugging Blythe back “thanks Blythe” and she nods to Aeron “yeah it changed after my gig not long ago~ and thanks~” after the remark on moving forward she nods “yep, lets do this” she said ready to enter the doorway

  
  


Ophelia took out her soul gem and transformed as well. She wondered what caused Chara's magi form to change. Maybe she multi classed.

  
  


Thea transformed, glancing around. She hadn't really seen anyone in a hot minute, and she suddenly remembered that shs hadn't shown anyone her new weapon yet. Maybe they wouldn’t be as confused by it as she was, though. She poked Aeron. "Wanna see something?"

  
  


Blythe was excited to actually fight a witch and she turned to enter into the labyrinth. "Lets fight this thing!" She called out before jumping into the entrance.

  
  


Aeron nodded, glancing at Thea in interest. 

"Whatcha got?" They summon their staff and motion the othera into the labyrinth ahead of them.

  
  


Chance dipped her head in agreement, summoning her key to her side as she stepped into the labyrinth. She may have slowly been getting used to her new cards but she stilled preferred her key. It just felt more natural in her hands still and she didn't want to risk a mistake with a witch around.

  
  


Hollie summoned her spear, resting it on her shoulders she stayed in step with Chance as they entered the Labyrinth.

  
  


Ophelia entered the labyrinth and pulled out her scythe, looking around to see if she could locate the witch.

  
  


Thea pulled out her carrot, letting it rest on the flat of her palm, as she followed them in. "See?"

  
  


Songbird perked up at the sound of people in her labyrinth. She called out and lights better lit the area showing herself and her familiars. She let out a sad melody for a few seconds when she noticed that something was wrong. No one she had seemed right. 

  
  


Keeper moved a bit but in a way to better lock its hostages in place. Felix, Ross, Eugene, and Misaki were all in a stasis like state.

  
  


Health: Blythe 60HP, Aeron 60HP, Chance 60HP, Hollie 70HP, Chara 62HP, Ophelia 60HP, Thea 60HP, Songbird 100HP, Screamer(1) 20HP, Screamer(2) 20HP, Screamer(3) 20HP, Screamer(4) 20HP, Screamer(5) 20HP, Keeper 40HP

  
  


Blythe looked around not really sure what was the witch. She went to pull out her game-con but instead pulled out a large gun. Her brain filled in the gap. "A BFG!" She said in excitement.

  
  


Aeron stared blankly at Thea's... new weapon?

"Is that... a carrot?" They notice everyone has entered the labyrinth. 

"Wait. Questions later, fight now." They tug her inside.

  
  


Chance wasted no time in summoning her shield to her side with a wave of her hand. It was starting to feel like clockwork that upon entering any labyrinth she'd just pull it up. If she ever didn't it'd probably feel weird.

(shield, good for 25 dmg)

  
  


Hollie swivelled her head around, looking for the witch. She could hear the singing, at least. She stood a little in front of Chance, unsure if she could defend herself. "Noice"! She called out to Blythe and her gun.

  
  


Chara smirked having entered before revealing her new weapon, a giant guitar axe! "looks like we all have a bunch of weapons ready... we need to make sure those hostages are saved first after all.

  
  


Hostages? Ophelia looked toward the back of the labyrinth. There was a cage looking familiar, with people inside. She couldn't tell who they were from this distance, but she aimed at the Keeper anyway.

( hit. 8 dmg.)

  
  


Thea paused, tossing the carrot at the... thing. The big thing. The keeper. It seemed to do something, and she shrugged. "That works?"

(12+1 to hit, 5dmg / 2 dmg for 3 turns after)

  
  


Songbird screamed sending a wave of magic that only seemed to effect some of the magi stunning them. 

(15 to hit Aeron, Hollie, Blythe, Chara, Ophelia for 14dmg and stunned for two rounds)

  
  


Health: Blythe 46HP Stunned 2 rounds, Aeron 46HP Stunned 2 rounds, Chance 60HP + 25 shield, Hollie 56HP Stunned 2 rounds, Chara 48HP Stunned 2 rounds, Ophelia 46HP Stunned 2 rounds, Thea 60HP, Songbird 100HP, Screamer(1) 20HP, Screamer(2) 20HP, Screamer(3) 20HP, Screamer(4) 20HP, Screamer(5) 20HP, Keeper 27HP poisoned 4 rounds

  
  


Blythe tried to cover her ears from the scream but didn't even get to let go of her new weapon before she was stuck in place. Fuck shit fuck.

  
  


Aeron growled under their breath, staff falling from their hands as they lose the ability to move. It dissolves into blue sparkles.

  
  


Chance winced at the scream, managing to fight past the noise and lash out at the nearby keeper with her key. They were off to a really great start it seemed...

(keeper def halved for attack, 7 to hit, 4 dmg)

  
  


Hollie felt her body seize up and stiffen at the attack, she tasted copper in her mouth from the clenching of her jaw. But she couldn't focus on that, what had Chara said? Hostages? She knew Witches lured people in to kill them but normally they never actually went into a labyrinth, just died outside. There were people in here?! Her eyes moved around like crazy trying to find any sign of a person.

  
  


Chara cursed "damn...." but she was actually listening to the screams... she was singing before... then screaming... is she... trying to reach something?...

  
  


Ophelia froze up as soon as the witch began to scream.. or was it sing. It didn't matter. She couldn't move either way.

  
  


Thea grabbed another carrot from inside her hair and pegged it at the first familiar she saw. Creepy thing.

(15+1 to hit, 2dmg, 1 dmg 3 rounds to screamer 1)

  
  


Songbird let out another sound not as high as the last a wave of magic went over some of the magi only hitting one of them. She then let her voice fall into a sad song.

(8 to hit Aeron, Chance, Chara, Thea for 3dmg)

  
  


Health: Blythe 46HP Stunned 1 rounds, Aeron 46HP Stunned 1 rounds, Chance 60HP + 25 shield, Hollie 56HP Stunned 1 rounds, Chara 48HP Stunned 1 rounds, Ophelia 46HP Stunned 1 rounds, Thea 57HP, Songbird 100HP, Screamer(1) 18HP poisoned 4 rounds, Screamer(2) 20HP, Screamer(3) 20HP, Screamer(4) 20HP, Screamer(5) 20HP, Keeper 18HP poisoned 3 rounds

  
  


Blythe watched the wave of magic but was glad it didn't hit her yet. She started to feel her body better again soon she would be free.

  
  


Aeron groaned again.

  
  


Oh no. She was one of the only people who hadn’t been affected by that attack. Okay. Don’t panic. They’ll get better... probably. Just... focus on attacking since you’re the only one who can. She took a deep breath before smashing her key into the keeper again.

(Keeper def halved for attack, 12 to hit, 5 dmg)

  
  


Hollie could wiggle her fingers at least. Looks like she was going to get better soon. Chance seemed to be attacking a cagey looking thing, Hollie kept her eye on it.

  
  


Chara frowned something was wrong, she also listened to the screamers.... she was wondering... these screamers... is it trying to sing over the familiars? well she soon will be able to stand again

  
  


Ophelia wiggled around a little bit, only able to move a couple of fingers.

  
  


Thea threw another carrot at a different familiar. She... wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing here. "Hey Chance, nice hit!"

(15+1 to hit, 3dmg, 1dmg for 3 rounds to Screamer2)

  
  


Songbird just started singing again and swinging in her cage.

  
  


The poisoned Screamer yelled and ran at the darker blue magi hitting her. 

(16 to Hollie, 4dmg)

  
  


Keeper shot a small heart at the purple magi at the girl's hand. When the heart latched on to the girl small silver roots tangled on her skin and drained her magic stat.

(Nat 20 to Ophelia, 8 points from magic for 2 rounds)

  
  


Health: Blythe 46HP, Aeron 46HP, Chance 60HP + 25 shield, Hollie 56HP, Chara 48HP, Ophelia 46HP, Thea 57HP, Songbird 100HP, Screamer(1) 17HP poisoned for 3 rounds, Screamer(2) 17HP poisoned for 4 rounds, Screamer(3) 20HP, Screamer(4) 20HP, Screamer(5) 20HP, Keeper 8HP poisoned 2 rounds

  
  


Blythe felt her body able to move again she pointed her new weapon at the cage thing and fired. But the attack went through the bars.

(7 to Keeper)

  
  


Aeron stagged to their feet and let their weapon, their wands, fall into their hands. They raise one, and send a wave of healing to everyone around them. (18 health to All Allies)

  
  


Oh hey, was everyone better now? Hopefully... she wasn’t sure how long she could’ve kept up the attacks without everyone else. She wasn’t really trained for that. Not wanting to slack off though she continued to bash her key into the keeper.

(Keeper’s def halved for attack, 8 to hit, 1 dmg)

  
  


Aiming for Keeper, Hollie held her spear like a javelin and launched it at the familiar, sadly it was too far away she only managed a scratch. "Fuck"! She cried out in frustration.

(17 to hit, 1 damage)

  
  


Chara frowns deciding to hit more screamers she ran to attack on but completely missed with her guitar "guys we should also take these screamers out too, something doesnt seem right!" she yelled even though missing ( fail 4)

  
  


Ophelia felt something drain out of her when the witch targeted her. She dropped her scythe, and summoned her spell book instead, sending a poison attack towards the witch.

( hit. 4 poison dmg. poison for 4 rounds. )

  
  


Thea was getting a bit tired of her carrots, pulling out her scythe to whip some more poison at another familiar. And... she lit up. That was a lot more poison than she usually managed to throw!

(Nat 20, 4x2= 8dmg, 4dmg for 3 rounds to screamer 3)

  
  


Songbird was not effected by the attack on her keeper and cried out in her song again sending a wave of magic that hit some of the magi. 

(12 to Blythe, Chance, Hollie, Thea for 4dmg)

  
  


A screamer shot off to attack the magi with a shield but missed and skidded along the floor.

(9 to Chance)

  
  


Keeper twitched at the poison attack it's grip on the humans in its hold almost gone.

  
  


Health: Blythe 56HP, Aeron 46HP, Chance 60HP + 21 shield, Hollie 66HP, Chara 62HP, Ophelia 60HP, Thea 56HP, Songbird 100HP, Screamer(1) 16HP poisoned for 2 rounds, Screamer(2) 15HP poisoned for 3 rounds, Screamer(3) 12HP poisoned for 4 rounds, Screamer(4) 20HP, Screamer(5) 20HP, Keeper 3HP poisoned 4 rounds

  
  


Blythe pointed her gun at the cage but this time up at the heart and fired off a large shot of magic. The shot went right through the heart. "Hell yes!" She cried out but then noticed the cage start to disintegrate.

(16 to Keeper, for 3dmg)

  
  


Keeper's hold on it's humans was gone and let go as it's form turned to music notes. Songbird cried out as she was dropped to the ground with the humans. Three of the four humans were still out of it when they hit the ground. One of them came to once she was on the ground. Misaki is fully awake in the middle of a witch battle.

Aeron huffed, and sent another wave of healing. "Keep it up! We can do this! If you need me let me know!" (15 health to All Allies)

  
  


“Way to go!” Chance cheered as the familiar broke down, running past the group to attack another familiar before it could get any closer.

(Familiar def halved for attack, 19 to hit, 6 dmg to screamer 3)

  
  


Hollie charged up towards the collapsed Songbird, she reached into her hood and pulled another spear out, but running with a weapon that was longer than you was awkward and she trips over the pole with an awkward clutter in front of everybody. She glances at her stinging scraped knees and hides her face in the ground.

"Kinda wished I just stabbed myself instead of dying of embarrassment..." she mutters to herself (nat 1 for attck and 1 damage)

  
  


Chara tried to attack the screacher again only for her to fall herself accidentally cutting herself some with her blade, noticing hollie had the same situation, "if its any concelation hollie your not the only one who's messing up today" she groaned, every fucking time she does a battle all her skill flies out the window, she practices all the time but almost always misses or get hurt. (nat 1 attack, 2 damage to self)

  
  


Ophelia watched as the cage like familiar was destroyed, and the captives fell the ground. She ran closer to it, shooting the witch as she ran past it. Was that her mom? Again? 

( hit. 1 dmg. frozen for 4 turns. )

  
  


🐑 🐑 🐑 🐑

The last thing Misaki remembered was that she felt a pull, a feeling that she needed to be in a certain place. She hadn't questioned it, but that was probably how she ended up blacking out. But where was she now? It sounded like some sort of concert, with that new type of music that she honestly thought sounded awful. She tried to stand up, but struggled, her bones hurting. Did she fall?

  
  


Thea didn't think before she was running to the disoriented older woman, pushing a carrot into her hands. She wasn't thinking, but she tried to put healing magic into the carrot. Maybe she could help the woman? "Hey, it's okay, I've got you!" She wraps an arm around her shoulders to steady her, looking around. Where... could she get the hostages to? Could she even do it alone?

  
  


Songbird tried to get up but was stopped by magic. Her voice stopped as well.

  
  


Health: Blythe 60HP, Aeron 46HP, Chance 60HP + 21 shield, Hollie 69HP, Chara 60HP, Ophelia 60HP, Thea 60HP, Songbird 99HP Frozen 4 rounds, Screamer(1) 15HP poisoned for 1 rounds, Screamer(2) 14HP poisoned for 2 rounds, Screamer(3) 2HP poisoned for 3 rounds, Screamer(4) 20HP, Screamer(5) 20HP, Keeper DEAD, NPCs safe and Misaki is awake

  
  


Blythe noticed the people and witch on the ground. "What do we do about them?" She asked before shooting at the witch for real this time.

(18 to Songbird, 3dmg)

  
  


Aeron cursed under their breath.

"Focus on killing the familiars, we don't know if the hostages are still in danger!" They heal themself with a flick of their wrist, glancing at the paraplegic and evaluating whether it would be easier to try and use his chair or just make him a new one. (13 health to Self)

  
  


“You got it!” Chance quickly saluted, this time taking a chance by throwing her cards at the nearest familiar. 

(Familiar def halved for attack, 12 to hit, 5 dmg to screamer 2)

  
  


Without looking at Chara, Hollie gave her a thumbs up and got back to her feet, picking up her spear, she swung it around using it's troublesome weight to add some more force into a knockback blow against the witch.

"Take that"!

(13 to hit, 7 damage)

  
  


Chara spotted a screamer that didnt even have a scratch and she ran up close and personal finally getting a strong close attack in, one of her strongest in awhile actually, slicing at it "Guys We need to defeat the rest of these familiars the witch can wait since it's frozen!" she noted giving it a slice (19 hit 8 dmg screamer 4)

  
  


Ophelia saw the tall magi go give the person a carrot. And that person was her mom? She ran closer, standing between Thea and Misaki. 

  
  


🐑 🐑 🐑 🐑

Misaki looked up the rabbit looking girl, very cofused when she handed her a carrot. "Am I suppose to eat this?" She asked.

  
  


Thea backed up a step, startled by the much shorter girl. She thinks that this is Aeron's friend. "Uh... what? I was trying to get her to... safety?" She laughed awkwardly. This was her job, right?

  
  


Songbird tried was stuck in place and weren't able to move or sing. 

  
  


At the death of one of their own the Screamers attacked the magi. 

(19 to Aeron 3dmg, 2 to Chance, 19 to Chance 1dmg, 16 to Ophelia 3dmg)

  
  


Health: Blythe 60HP, Aeron 57HP, Chance 60HP + 20 shield, Hollie 69HP, Chara 60HP, Ophelia 57HP, Thea 60HP, Songbird 89HP frozen 3 rounds, Screamer(1) 6HP poisoned for 1 rounds, Screamer(2) 5HP poisoned for 2 rounds, Screamer(3) Dead, Screamer(4) 20HP, Screamer(5) 20HP, Keeper DEAD, NPCs safe and Misaki is awake

  
  


Blythe saw that the gems on her gun light up she pointed at the witch and fired off a huge shot. She felt the recoil a bit, that felt way stronger then any attack she's ever done before. Next was the familiars. 

(nat 20 to witch 15dmg)

  
  


Aeron swapped their wands out for their staff, and wheeled it back to punt the little microphone as far away from their space as they can get it. (d15 +6 to hit, 4dmg)

  
  


Chance hid behind her shield as one of the familiars lashed out against her, gritter her teeth as she held back the attack. So it was gonna be like that then? She thrust her key forward like a sword, piercing it through the familiar.

(familiar's def halved for attack, 16 to hit, 5 dmg to screamer 2)

  
  


Happy with her attack on the witch, Hollie tried to swing again but went too wide and missed. "Shit" she hissed, almost losing her balance. (2 to miss)

  
  


Chara continued attacking another screamer slicing the sucker in half to finish it off "3 down and 2 to go! finishing these guys will 100% guarantee the hostages are safe before killing this witch" she noted with a smirk (11 hit 7 dmg screamer 1)

  
  


"I can handle this." Ophelia doesn't trust anyone here to help her mom. Except Aeron. She leans down into her mom, and gives her a hug. She still feels like it might be her fault her mom has been taken so many times. No matter what anyone else says.

  
  


🐑 🐑 🐑 🐑

"Oh.. Ophelia." Misaki leans into the embrace, which is a little difficult with her still on the ground. This must be the witch place. She's been in a couple of these places before, but never while awake."Um.." She looks past Ophelia at the rabbit girl. "Thank you for the carrot? Should I eat it or?"

  
  


Thea clutched her scythe to her chest. Oh. Was... that her mom? Something climbed up her throat. "Y-yeah. Sure." She offered. She then turned, bolting to hide behind Aeron and looking as she couldn't even muster some poison along her scythe's blade. That hurt.

(3 to hit)

  
  


Songbird tried was stuck in place and weren't able to move or sing. 

  
  


The screamers continued to attack. This time two though went after the magi helping to random human but only hitting the rabbit girl.

(15 and 12 to Thea 3dmg,)

  
  


Health: Blythe 60HP, Aeron 57HP, Chance 60HP + 20 shield, Hollie 69HP, Chara 60HP, Ophelia 57HP, Thea 57HP, Songbird 81HP frozen 2 rounds, Screamer(1) dead, Screamer(2) dead, Screamer(3) Dead, Screamer(4) 20HP, Screamer(5) 20HP, Keeper DEAD, NPCs safe and Misaki is awake

  
  


Blythe kept hold of her BFG in her left hand and pulled out her game-con with her right. Pointing the small weapon at a familiar that was attacking Thea, stunning the creature. "Only two left!" She calls out before looking at the gem at the tip of the weapon as it fade from yellow to its normal magenta.

(nat 20, 8dmg stunned two rounds)

  
  


Aeron had been about to attack another microphone, when Thea runs to them. They heal her, and offer her a smile.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" (13 heath to Thea)

  
  


Chance opened her mouth to congratulate everyone on beating the familiars before managing to slip on one of her cards. She tripped over herself, landing painfully on her key. Ow. That could've gone better. "I'm alright!" She called out to assure everyone it wasn't as bad as it looked. 

(nat 1, 4 dmg)

  
  


Managing to catch herself from her earlier fumble, Hollie manages to recover well enough to sink her speak head into Songbird before calling out; "How's everybody doing"?

(12 to hit, 5 damage)

  
  


Ophelia sends a bit a magic towards the witch, but ultimately is more focused on making sure nothing happens to her mom. "I don't think you should eat that..." She didn't know what kind of magic was in that carrot. What if it was poison.

  
  


🐑 🐑 🐑 🐑

"Ophelia. I think you might have scared the other girl off. I don't think she was going to hurt me." Misaki sighed.

  
  


Thea couldn't help but sulk, confused. "No... one's gotten mad at me since my wish. I... forgot what that was like."

(13+1 to hit, 6dmg, 3dmg for 3 rounds to Screamer 5)

  
  


Songbird tried was stuck in place and weren't able to move or sing. 

  
  


The only moving Screamer gets in front of the stunned one and made a loud horn at the magi. 

  
  


Health: Blythe 60HP, Aeron 57HP, Chance 56HP + 20 shield, Hollie 69HP, Chara 60HP, Ophelia 57HP, Thea 60HP, Songbird 76HP frozen 1 rounds, Screamer(1) dead, Screamer(2) dead, Screamer(3) Dead, Screamer(4) 12HP stunned r rounds, Screamer(5) 17HP poisoned 4 rounds, Keeper DEAD, NPCs safe and Misaki is awake

  
  


Blythe tried to fire at the other familiar but missed. She knew the good streak wouldn't last for ever.

(10 to hit)

  
  


Aeron nodded again, and patted her arm with one hand while pointing their staff at Ophelia and her mom.

"Oof. Well, I'm sure you'll clear it up." (10 health to Ophelia)

  
  


Determined to make up for her blunder Chance threw her key at the last familiar like a javelin, cheering as it slammed directly into it.

(familiars def halved for attack, 14 to hit, 6 dmg)

  
  


Hollie tried to pry her spear from out of the witch and succeeded, but again the weight of it caused her to stagger and despite being up close to it, miss it, dinging of off it's beak. "I really am going to die of embarrassment" she muttered to herself, hoping nobody saw that. (6 to miss)

  
  


Chara went and attacked the screamer, not much damage but a little is better than none (11 hit 2 dmg)

  
  


Ophelia went to go attack the witch again, but missed and hit herself instead by accident.

( nat 1. 2 dmg.)

  
  


🐑 🐑 🐑 🐑

"Are you ok?" Misaki asked nervously, she didn't Ophelia to be getting hurt.

  
  


Thea's face burned with embarrassment as she slipped again. Why did it bother her so much? Between the parent thing and the getting upset at her thing?

(4+1 to hit)

  
  


Songbird broke out of the ice with an opera like call. Getting up of the ground she continued the noise till it got louder and sent out a wave of magic at some of the magi. 

(17 to Blythe, Aeron, Chance, Hollie 11dmg)

  
  


The only moving Screamer gets in front of the stunned one and made a sad noise after getting poisoned.

  
  


Health: Blythe 49HP, Aeron 46HP, Chance 56HP + 9 shield, Hollie 58HP, Chara 60HP, Ophelia 58HP, Thea 60HP, Songbird 76HP, Screamer(1) dead, Screamer(2) dead, Screamer(3) Dead, Screamer(4) 12HP, Screamer(5) 5HP poisoned 3 rounds, Keeper DEAD, NPCs safe and Misaki is awake

  
  


Blythe dropped her game-con and pointed her BFG or maybe she should call it Fucking Big Gun cause it wasn't the exact same. She shook her head and fired at the witch again. 

(nat 20 to witch, 6dmg)

  
  


Aeron raises their staff and heals everyone, grumbling a little at the attack they just weathered.

"It's okay, everone does that, Thea." (13 health to All Allies)

  
  


Geez, why couldn't this last familiar go down already? Chance lashed out with her cards, hoping to finally put it down.

(familiar's def halved for attack, 11 to hit, 3 dmg)

  
  


The more Hollie fumbled with her attacks, the more she got herself worked up and flustered, swinging more wildly and missing more and more.

"God. Fucking. Damnit"! She hissed.

(6 to miss)

  
  


Chara attacks the screamer with another strike" careful guys!" she called while striking the familiar again, but began to wondered something... something that was probably going to be the DUMBEST idea she ever had but its worth a try when they finish the witch off (13 hit 3 dmg)

  
  


Ophelia shook her head embarrassed. "Mom I'm fine. Look." She sent another wave of magic towards the witch. "See?" She gestured.

( hit. 4 dmg. burned 4 turns )

  
  


🐑 🐑 🐑 🐑

"If you say so. I was just worried. I've never actually seen you fight before. This is my first time seeing anyone fight these things at all." Misaki noted, looking around at the other kids that were fighting as well. Wow. They really all were kids.

  
  


Thea missed again. She knew it was normal to have bad luck, but... it still felt sour. "Can we just talk about it later?"

(6+1 to hit)

  
  


Songbird continued her load notes sending waves of magic out hitting some magi.

(18 to Aeron, Chance, Hollie, Chara 10dmg)

  
  


The two screamers ran at two magi, the one that made everything better and some random one.

(17 to Aeron 3, 10 to Thea 4)

  
  


Health: Blythe 60HP, Aeron 47HP, Chance 59HP, Hollie 60HP, Chara 52HP, Ophelia 60HP, Thea 56HP, Songbird 69HP burned 4 rounds, Screamer(1) dead, Screamer(2) dead, Screamer(3) Dead, Screamer(4) 12HP, Screamer(5) 2HP poisoned 3 rounds, Keeper DEAD, NPCs safe and Misaki is awake

  
  


Blythe pointed her FBG to one of the familiars and fired off a shot at it. 

(11 to hit, 3dmg)

  
  


Aeron raises their staff again, and resolves to heal themself the next round. After a second's thought, they picture a wheelchair in their head and conjure it to their left, letting it fall to the ground with a soft thud. They'll get the guy into it once the battle is over. (18 health to All Allies)

  
  


Chance let out a gasp as her shield shattered. It'd been a while since that had happened. She quickly summoned another one, gritting her teeth as she tried to get it back quickly.

(shield, good for 25 dmg)

  
  


Turns out you lose your cool and start swinging at a witch enough times, you do some considerable damage. Hollie's arms felt tired as she sunk the spear into the witch yet another time, leaning on it to both press it in and catch her breath. "Anyone need healing? Aro--Aeron"? She called out, noting the tall Magi had been the primary healer this go around. (18 to hit, 8 damage)

  
  


Chara tried to attack the screamer but she got so bdistracted by her thoughts and idea that she got hit pretty bad by tripping against and feeling the blade cut her "damn!" she cursed ( 1 miss 4 self dmg)

  
  


Ophelia attacked the witch again. She wanted to finish this battle and herself and her mom home safe. The longer the battle took, the more likely she was to get hurt.

( hit. 4 dmg.)

  
  


🐑 🐑 🐑 🐑

Misaki tried to keep track of the other kids. There was that tall guy, Aeron was it? She remember seeing Ophelia bring them home once. She had been talking to her wife about it just the other day.

  
  


Right now it seemed like nothing could stop song bird from signing what she currently was. Which was high pitched opera that hurt.

(19 to hit Aeron, Chara, Ophelia, Thea for 4dmg)

  
  


Health: Blythe 60HP, Aeron 43HP, Chance 60HP, Hollie 70HP, Chara 54HP, Ophelia 56HP, Thea 56HP, Songbird 54HP burned 3 rounds, Screamer(1) dead, Screamer(2) dead, Screamer(3) Dead, Screamer(4) 12HP, Screamer(5) 2HP poisoned 3 rounds, Keeper DEAD, NPCs safe and Misaki is awake

  
  


Even though the signing wasn't hurting her yet it was getting real old real fast. Blythe pointed her weapon back at the witch and fired. 

(12 to hit, 8dmg)

  
  


Aeron glanced up at Hollie's call. They think a moment.

"If you could spare something for Ophelia, I can heal Chara and Myself! Thea's a healer too." They take the opportunity to send a bit of magic Chara's way. (12 health to Chara)

  
  


"Stay down!" Chance snapped as she slammed her key once more into the familiar. How many hits could this thing take...?

(familiar's def halved for attack, 7 to hit, 2 dmg to screamer 5)

  
  


Hollie gave Aeron an "Ok" and looked blindly around for who "Ophelia" could be, she wasn't one of the ones to introduce themselves to her so it only sort of narrowed it down, whipping her head around wildly she focused on the girl who appeared to be protecting the civilians...it still made her stomach churn that the witches here actually took hostages. She focused on healing her and hoped she got it right.

(13 HP to Ophelia)

  
  


Chara charged and attacked the last remaining screamer nearly k-o ing it "Thanks Aeron, when this last familiar is down i wonder if diiferent music will either calm it or aim at me, whatever the case itts stupid move but might make life easier " she noted (14 hit 8 dmg screamer 4

  
  


Ophelia aimed at the witch again. 

( hit. 3 dmg. )

  
  


Thea jolted at the mention of herself, healing Aeron with some magic on the end of her scythe. "Huh? What about me?"

(7+1hp to Aeron)

  
  


Songbird tried send out another wave of magic but her voice faltered causing it to fail.

(3 to hit)

  
  


Health: Blythe 60HP, Aeron 51HP, Chance 60HP, Hollie 70HP, Chara 62HP, Ophelia 60HP, Thea 56HP, Songbird 43HP burned 3 rounds, Screamer(1) dead, Screamer(2) dead, Screamer(3) Dead, Screamer(4) 5HP, Screamer(5) dead Keeper DEAD, NPCs safe and Misaki is awake

  
  


Blythe fired again at the witch glad that its screaming had died down for a second.

(16 to hit, 4dmg)

  
  


"I was going to tell you to heal yourself, but thank you." They heal Thea instead, still smiling. 

"I'm glad I could help!" They call to Chara, and turn to the chair they've made. Hmm. Making it in the middle of the battle probably hadn't been their best idea. (13 health to Thea)

  
  


One down. One to go. Chance rushed towards the last familiar, slamming her key quickly into it.

(familiar's def halved for attack, 16 to hit, 2 dmg to screamer)

  
  


Honestly? Healing the smaller Magi helped her out a lot, clearing her head she could focus on the enemy in front of her, swinging her spear upwards, she cut into the witch once again with a satisfying Shink.

"Hows everyone else holding up"?

(13 to hit, 7 damage)

  
  


Chara quickly hit the last screamer making it barely standing at this point (15 hit, 1 dmg)

  
  


Ophelia turned her spell book to another page, sending even more magic towards the witch. 

( hit. 8 dmg. )

  
  


Thea threw some poison into the witch's face. She sounded sad, like Stag. Not that she felt sympathetic, but she certainly felt... uncomfortable. She wanted this to be over soon, maybe then she'd be able to talk to Aeron and feel a bit better over the tight feeling in her chest.

(18+1 to hit, 5dmg, 2dmg poison for 3 rounds to witch)

  
  


Songbird was able to get back to right note and send a wave of magic at the magi again. 

(10 to Blythe, Hollie, Ophelia, Thea 10dmg)

  
  


Health: Blythe 50HP, Aeron 43HP, Chance 60HP + 25 shield, Hollie 60HP, Chara 48HP, Ophelia 46HP, Thea 50 HP, Songbird 16HP burned 1 rounds poisoned for 4 rounds, Screamer(1) dead, Screamer(2) dead, Screamer(3) Dead, Screamer(4) 2HP, Screamer(5) dead, Keeper DEAD, NPCs safe and Misaki is awake

  
  


Even though the attack hit her. Blythe tried to attack but missed. "Shit." She muttered.

(6 to hit)

  
  


Aeron groaned and sent another wave if healing to everyone else. (12 health to All Allies)

  
  


Hollie whooped at how badly beaten the witch was, ignoring the injuries she herself had wracked up was a mistake though, as she felt her legs collapse from under her as she made another strike, missing the witch. "Oh Fuck"! She called out surprised at her own fall. (6 to miss)

  
  


Chara tried to start a possible slow song to possibly calm the witch but unfortunately her wave overwhelmed her own voice for a momment ( 5 miss)

  
  


Ophelia attacked the witch again. It looked like it was finally wrapping up.

( hit. 8 dmg.)

  
  


Thea threw more poison at the witch, again. She had a feeling from how the witch was acting... this was almost over.

(19+1 to hit, 6dmg, 3dmg for 3 turns after to Songbird)

  
  


Songbird continued on her high note sending out waves of magic at the magi. 

(13 to hit Aeron, Chara, Ophelia and Thea for 10dmg)

  
  


Health: Blythe 60HP, Aeron 43HP, Chance 60HP + 25 shield, Hollie 70HP, Chara 60HP, Ophelia 58HP, Thea 60 HP, Songbird 3HP poisoned for 7 rounds, Screamer(1) dead, Screamer(2) dead, Screamer(3) Dead, Screamer(4) 2HP, Screamer(5) dead, Keeper DEAD, NPCs safe and Misaki is awake

  
  


Blythe was annoyed still but glad she wasn't hit this time. Was she getting desensitized to noise when transformed? Cause loud noises still upset her other wise. She pointed her weapon the witch again and fired off. She was really liking this new gun. Maybe she'll end up with other weapons from videogames. That would be so cool. She then watched as the witch died from her attack. She had killed the witch. She got the last hit on it!

(17 to witch 8dmg)

  
  


Songbird's song was cut short at a blast of magic. Her form twitched and then exploded into musical notes that rained down on the magi. 

  
  


Health: Blythe 60HP, Aeron 43HP, Chance 60HP + 25 shield, Hollie 70HP, Chara 60HP, Ophelia 58HP, Thea 60 HP, Songbird Dead, NPCs safe and Misaki is awake

  
  


Aeron let out a sigh of relief, and healed themself.

"Anyone need any healing?" They call, just in case. (10 health to Self)

  
  


"hey Gun Gal, that was amazing"! Hollie called out to the Magi who finished the witch off with a wide grin and a thumbs up before turning to Aeron and replying "I can help"!

  
  


Chara nods "Excellent shot Blythe!" she said before heading over to the passed out hostages, one of them being felix... of course her basically boss and once performance sorce would get captured so quickly, "K i'm gonna need help gettimng these guys out of here before the labyrinth closes" she called out

  
  


Ophelia helped her mom get up, and helped steady herself on her feet. "I'm going to take my mom... and yeah."

  
  


🐑 🐑 🐑 🐑

Misaki looked at the other people who were taken with her. She didn't recognize any of them right now. Misaki let Ophelia help her walk towards the exit, and waved towards Aeron. "Hello Aeron! Long time no see. It's so nice to see one of Opehlia's friends looking out for her. Would you like to come over again?"

  
  


Thea winced as she heard that call. Yeah, she'd let them run their course and let Aeron have an afternoon with Ophelia. She stole a half hug and mimbled something about seeing them later before ducking out of the labyrinth, detransforming, and riding her skateboard down the road and out of sight.

  
  


Blythe smiled at her last shot before dropping her weapon and running over to help with the other people. "Umm... One of them is in a wheelchair that looks in really bad shape." She said seeing the boy in the bent wheelchair. She remembered Aeron can make things. She turned around and noticed the blue wheelchair in perfect condition. She ran over and grabbed it. "Thanks Aeron!" She called and rolled it back over to figure out how to get the boy in the new chair.

  
  


Aeron patted Thea back, but turned toward Ophelia and her mother.

"If you want, Miss Hoshikazu." They mumrur, and scratch the back of their neck with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind at all." They nod at Blythe as she grabs the chair, glad they didn't have to make it now.

  
  


Hollie rushed over to help Blythe heft the large guy into his chair, were the people okay? They were all unconscious, was that normal? The girl--Ophelia--her mum was awake and fine, right? "Uh, should we like, call an ambulance for them"? She asked Blythe

  
  


Chara had felix's arm over her shoulder carrying him, "Its not uncommon actually..." she noted as every one was starting to leave the labyrinth

  
  


Ophelia blushed, embarrassed. Her mom was acting like when she used to try and set up playmates with her when she was younger. She was happy that Aeron said yes though. She hadn't been able to talk to them in a while, and she missed their company.

  
  


🐑 🐑 🐑 🐑

Misaki smiled. "That's great. I already have snacks made. Oh. I should probably text Tyrie that I'm ok." She pulled out her phone, and slowly began to text the message.

  
  


Blythe helped the boy into the new chair. Once in she had no idea what todo. She had never pushed a wheelchair in her life so how was she meant to start? "Um... maybe we should at least call the ambulance for him." She said and pointed at the boy.

  
  


Aeron glanced up.

"Wake them up and tell them you found them unconscious, ask them if they need help getting to a bus stop!" Aeron called to Hollie and Blythe, and turned back to Misaki.

"That sounds great, ma'am."

  
  


“Uh... good work everyone.” Chance awkwardly called out, realizing everyone was already leaving. Should she stay and help those helping them hostages or... should she just head out now...?

  
  


"Good work yourself" Hollie calls out to Chance before exchanging a look to Blythe and begins pushing the poor guy out of the Labrynth. "So uh, do we just shake him awake or will he wake up on his own"? She asks, hoping Blythe knew the answer.

  
  


Blythe just shrugged. "No idea. I... maybe we should just call someone about finding a man in a wheelchair unconscious. Like what if he has medical things that have been missed?" She really wasn't sure what someone would need for being in a wheelchair. Only disability she kinda understood was her own.


End file.
